The King
by Sad Truth
Summary: AU: Kaname and Yuuki weren't siblings. As Kaname eventually becomes the monarch of the vampire race, he meets Yuuki.Will Kaname finally learn to love someone or will he continued being the lonely creature he is? • "You think I hate you? Why is that? To me, you are the most important person in the world." •
1. ONE

**AU: Kaname and Yuuki weren't siblings.**

* * *

The pureblood prince was staring outside, gazing at the dark sky. It was so absorbing and he parted his lips a little. His garnet eyes, Calm and shroud.

"Kaname!" The sweet voice of his mother called. He turned around, his expression revealing nothing. He glance at the room's majestic features, even in dim light, he can see the details closely. In soft steps, he walked up to his smiling mother. She was sitting on an elegant and antique sofa, her legs crossed.

"What is it? Mother?" He answered with a tint of boredom. His mother smiled wider and stood up to embrace her unexpressed son. Kaname stared at her sweet lavender eyes. She stroked his cheeks and ruffled his hair. "Look at how big you grown." She mumbled, Kaname sighed and pushed his mother away.

Setsuna's eyes saddened at her son's uncommunicative behavior. She didn't understand her son. "Kaname..." She started, deciding it was useless to him. He diverted his attention to his mother, "What?" he snapped quickly. Setsuna sighed softly, "The council of elders wants your father to step out of the throne." She continued, observing Kaname's expression clearly. He didn't look worried, instead he merely shrugged it off.

"Well, are they wanting another pureblood to, be our monarch?" His mother nodded, "But... It's not just this..." She paused, "they don't want any other... but..." She stopped again. Kaname eyed his mother suspiciously, he had a bad feeling about this.

"You are such a smart kid... Yet, you never express yourself..." Kaname snorted at her remark, "Mother, you do know that one important rule purebloods have to follow is that we are not to show our feelings at all time." He noted, "Otherwise... we could be manipulated..." He added with a glare at his mother. Setsuna's smile ceased, replacing it was a frown. One that doesn't match her beautiful features. She shook her head, making her blond hair fling everywhere. "If you don't want to talk to me, you can always discuss with your father about... this matter." She decided and Kaname ignored her. "What is this, 'important' matter?" He asked, not showing a ting of nervousness.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes angrily, "Kaname, this isn't something carefree. They council of elders apparently want you to, be our monarch. Nothing would change their mind. They seems to, be interested in you ever since they met you. I'm worried."

"So... It is not as if I couldn't handle our vampire race. And, its pitiful, mother. A pureblood queen like you worried over a bunch of Aristocratic vampires?" He huffed, snarling. His mother gaped at him, "Why is that every conversation we have, it also ends up in a disagreement?"

"You're weak. For a pureblood, you fret too much. It's a disgrace." He ran his hand through his hair. Setsuna turned her head, "It's hard. When you become a father and when your child refuse to interact with you. It's only natural that we get worried!" She snapped. Kaname snigger at her comment, "Their isn't any woman who interests me, do you expect me to bear a child with a woman who I don't even love?" he asked, humor clear in his voice this time. The female turned away, "You will find a lover eventually."

* * *

**A/N:****Too out of character or normal? Setsuna is Kaname's mother in this fanfic. Read and review.  
**


	2. TWO

Setsuna huffed as she prance across the Kuran halls, turning her head every once and then. The portraits of the Kuran ancestor poured into her view. Usually, she would have admired every one of them slowly, but today, she was too irritated to stop. In anger, she yank open the door of her husband's office, "disrespectful child..." she muttered.

Originally, she had plan to have a nice long chat with Kaname, explaining the hardship of being a king. And, what happens? He started making nasty comments. She walked up to the burgundy desk, eyeing the paperwork that needs to be done. She ran her hand through the papers. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes when a paper captured her interest. She gasped after reading it, and bared her fangs. She threw down the papers harshly. Surprisingly she couldn't sense nor see her husband anywhere...

She sighed as she realized that her husband is at another council meeting, meaning; he isn't home. Closing the large doors, "how sweet..." She mumbled bitterly. The maids whisperings stopped as they passed by the angry pureblood. Setsuna curled her finger, telling them to come. The maids ran to her and curtsied. "Clean up the mess in.." Pausing, "His majesty's room." She ordered. They nodded and scurried away.

"Kaname..."

* * *

Kaname was laying on the sofa, his left leg dangling, his arm over his head.

"King.." he whispered as he thought of what his mother told him. He was not a person to blow out a his mother every time they talked, but he couldn't help but to feel annoyed at her constant smile. Her smile made her appear weak.

He got up and walked to the balcony. Admiring the outside's landscape. The sky was still dark, of course; it was midnight after all. Staring down, he saw something, no, someone.

He knitted his eyebrows together, there appears a girl. She was nervously turning her head, finally looking up for once, she realized that he was staring at her. It wasn't sure to him if she is a vampire or not. She is masking her presence. Kaname was sure he saw her cheeks turn crimson. The female quickly walked away. He scratched the glass as she disappeared from his view.

"Interesting..."

•x•x•

Sadly, even as a vampire, and one of high class: she still manages to get lost. Yuuki stared at her unfamiliar surrounding. There was a huge mansion in front of her, and she wasn't sure what to do. She sensed that there were purebloods in the mansion and felt glad that she knows how to mask her presence.

She puffed her cheeks in a not-so-elegant way. She brought her hand to her mouth, sucking it lightly. It was something she always do when she is scare and nervous. She walked around, hoping she wouldn't be seen. She wondered how big this mansion is. Because, no matter which direction she turn, the mansion always seems to be in front of her.

Yuuki came to a halt when she saw the red roses which decorated the mansion's garden.

"How pretty..." She whispered to herself. As she was about to lean in for a closer look, she heard chatters. Quickly, she hide behind the huge tree in front of her.

She peeked out as she saw several Level C vampires walked in groups. Judging by their attire, she inferred that they were the maids. "Do you know? It was a rumor that our prince, Kaname sama will..." The voice died down, she could hear footsteps turning away. She walked out from her hiding spot and cocked her head to one side in curiosity.

She indeed heard of Kuran Kaname, he was the son of Kuran Kurou, who is the current monarch of the vampire race, and Kuran Setsuna. They were a the most powerful pureblood family, reason why the monarchy was in their hands. But, she wondered what are they talking about? Suddenly, she became nervous, realizing that this mansion belongs to the Kurans. She turned her head in all directions, checking if anybody is lurking around. She was about to look down, before realizing how stupid she was acting. But, again, purebloods are the highest rank vampires, it would make sense if one just appear below her. She blushed at this thought, because it would mean they can see her undergarments. Slightly disappointed that she was wearing a dress, a fluffy red one that is. It was rather cold out and she could feel her cold legs began to shiver.

Finally, she realized someone staring at her, looking up, she was meet looking at a inhumanly handsome vampire. She knew, from the strong aura omitting from him, he was a pureblood. The lights were off, well it did make sense; after all, they were vampires. She saw his piercing garnet eyes staring at her. His dark mahogany hair framing his perfect face. Wearing a silk sweater and black pants, he was unbelievably beautiful.

She realized her cheeks turning rogue as she scanned his handsome features. Then, she understood, he was Kuran Kaname. Embarrassed of being caught by the prince, she turned away. Walking away quickly. Now, she became worried. Really worried. Just where is she? Yes, she did know that she was near the Kuran territory, so her home is? Deciding it was useless, she ran with all her might. She thought of her parents, are they worrying now? They are probably ordering people to find her. This time, she is really frightened.

The scene before her was scary and different. Old trees surround the place, she felt trapped. It was dark, even with her vampire eyesight, she couldn't see much, it was thanks to the moon that she can see the trees.

Deciding whether she should just run back to the Kuran mansion and ask them to let her stay there for the night or continue walking. Both paths seems to be frightening, purebloods are even more dangerous than some old trees. She gathered her courage and continued walking.

Just how did she got here? That time, she was too happy being able to go outside; she wasn't aware of her surroundings. And now, she is lost... Pouting, she knew she was too big of a chicken. She flopped down on the ground, not caring if her dress was going to get dirtier. Maybe she should just wait...

•x•x•

"Oh please, Hanabusa! You are saying that Yuuki sama is here?" A pink hair girl screeched. She sneered at the blond hair boy, who was frowning.

"Who knows... Yuuki sama is aways so fond of outside. She could be here... Besides, Ruka, even if we don't find her here, we will search another place!" The blond hair boy known as Hanabusa retorted. Ruka snorted, "Oh yeah? Well, I don't th-," before she can finish, a fiery hair boy stopped her by pushing them aside.

The boy seems wild and cool with his intense gaze. "Stop fighting. We got to focus on finding Yuuki sama." He remained as the neutral one, preventing any agues. Hanabusa sighed.

When they realized Yuuki sama was missing, they had freaked out. Promising Haruka and Juuri sama that they will find her. Now, they are just walking, everywhere, there are dead trees. Ruka, the elegant girl she is, manages to prevent her face from looking scared. And she was doing a good job, so is the boy with the fiery hair.

Hanabusa gulped, even though it was his choice to search here, he was a little freaked out. And he is shivering. Yes, and the mighty vampire he claim he is... "This is pointless..." Ruka murmured, sighing. Hanabusa narrowed his eyes, "just f-follow m-me.." He said.

"You're shaking."

"Stop!" he whined. Ruka rolled her eyes. "Akatsuki, aren't you scared?" Akatsuki shook his head.

"Wait- Isn't that Yuuki sama over there?" Akatsuki exclaimed. Hanabusa shot up, "where? Where?"

Ruka squinted, gasped, then rush over. Hanabusa and Akatsuki followed. "Yuuki sama!" she shook the other girl's shoulders. Yuuki stared at her, "ehh.. Ruka chan?"

Ruka embraced her, "I'm so glad I found you!" Yuuki hugged her back, "I was so scared..." she shivered.

Hanabusa twitched, "Ne.. Ruka... I'm the one who found Yuuki sama, it was me who told you to search here!" He stamped his foot. Akatsuki sighed. "Well, Yuuki sama. We have to bring you home."

Yuuki froze. She looked at her friends nervously.

"H-home?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the OOCness and my errors.  
**


	3. THREE

Her parents are one of the sweetest people she had met in her life. They were kind and protective of her. When she did something bad, they will laugh it off, pretending nothing happened.

Not only were her parents sweet and lovely, they were also exquisite. They have shiny sepia hair which she inherited. Her family all shared a similar appearance, the same sharp chin, tall nose, and the same lava colored eyes. Oh, sure enough, Yuuki's parents were lovely and perfect. And gratefully, she had inherited all their beautiful traits.

* * *

Her home, it smells like vanilla. _Sweet and delicious._ The house was plain in color, yet majestic in structure. Pillars extended from the floor to the ceiling on every corner of the living room. Making the room appear larger than it is. Paintings hung from the greyish marble walls. A reddish carpet covered the cedar floors.

Yuuki gulped, her legs dangling while she sat on the blood-red Cabriole sofa. Everything would seem fine to a regular human. But, Yuuki could sense the tense mood of the room. Her mother sat in front of her, folding her arms. Her face features a smile, but anyone who knew her well... would know that she was _really _annoyed. Especially when she close her eyes like she is enjoying herself. Yuuki's father stood up, holding his wife by her waist. His straight sepia hair covered his eyes.

"Well?" Her mother asked first, still having the same expression. Yuuki tilted her head, "Sorry..." She whispered. "Sorry? For running off like that and getting lost?" Now, she can perfectly hear her mother's angry tone. Yuuki nodded. Her mother opened her eyes, revealing her irritated orbs. She narrowed her eyes, "You could have gotten caught..." She muttered.

Yuuki's father straightened up, "Juuri is right. Do you know how dangerous it is out there? Do you understand that you are only a child?" Yuuki brought her hand up to her mouth.

_I'm sixteen..._

"What if someone found you?" Her father started, locking eyes with his daughter. Juuri sighed, "Do you know? Nowadays the council of elders are using purebloods for their blood and power."

Yuuki nodded again, "You said they were hungry for power." Juuri frowned, "why had you ran off like that? Are you that miserable home?" Yuuki looked away, "no..."

"Then why?" Juuri spat. "You're not going to tell me, are you? Haruka, step out for a second." Haruka nodded, gave Yuuki a disappointed smile, and proceed out. Leaving the females alone.

Yuuki flinched slightly, knowing that this is not going to turn out good. Juuri glared at her daughter, "What were doing in the forest? Kain told me they found you there." Yuuki looked up, "Is there something wrong with the forest?" She bravely said. Her mother looked surprised, she opened her mouth. Showing Yuuki her fangs, "Tell me the truth Yuuki. Have you been to... The Kuran mansion."

Yuuki froze, how had she know? "Their scent is on you.." Juuri murmured as if she had read her daughter's thoughts. Strolling over to Yuuki, patting her dress, "A strong scent."

"Yes." She responded. Juuri grabbed her daughter by the chin, "Hn. Did anything happen?" She questioned. Yuuki have a solemn expression, "I met Kuran Kaname." The older female looked shocked, "Did he hurt you?" She turn her daughter's head around, revealing her pale neck. Juuri ran her finger down her neck.

"No bite marks." Juuri observed. Yuuki blushed, "Mother.. He didn't do anything. I just saw him. He was staring at me."

"He is not someone you should go near." Yuuki stared at her mother desperately, "But, he didn't do anything.." Juuri snapped, "That's not what I meant! Didn't you know? He will be our new king."

•x•x•

"Akatsuki!" He looked at his 'mad-faced' cousin. It was wet. The ground was wet, from the rain before.

The two boys eyed each other. Akatsuki sighed, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"What?" He calmly replied, tired of his cousin's nonsense. Hanabusa pointed an accusing finger at him, "Why did you tell Juuri and Haruka sama that we found Yuuki sama near 'that' place?" Hanabusa tensed up as he said the last part. Akatsuki's expression remained the same, "I was helping her." Hanabusa scrunched up his face.

"If you continue to do that, you will end up looking like a hag. And everybody will call you, the vampire without beauty." Surprisingly the voice wasn't from Akatsuki. Different from the male's deep voice, this one was smooth and higher pitched. The males turned around. Ruka stood there, a frown plastered on her beautiful features.

"Oh, the annoying one has arrived." Ruka scowled at Hanabusa, she stamped her foot angrily. Then realizing that what she had just done was masculine, she quickly retreated her action.

"Idiot..." She muttered, eyes dark. Hanabusa ignored her, "Akatsuki! Do you know how much trouble you got Yuuki sama into?" He spat angrily. Akatsuki glared at him, "It was to prevent Yuuki sama from being harmed." Hanabusa cock his head to a side, "How are you protecting her? Yuuki sama is getting yelled at this very second! All due to your fat mouth!"

"You're the one with the fat mouth."

Ruka smirked, "Don't waste your time explaining, Akatsuki. Aidou honestly doesn't understand about 'protection' rules."

Hanabusa make a sulking expression, "Don't call me Aidou! Hanabusa sounds better!"

"Oh, alright, Aidou." She playfully smirked. Then a cold sensation burned.

Ice stream up to her legs. She widened her eyes, "I warn you..."

Hanabusa grinned cheerfully, "I got you!"

Steam erupted from the ice, it started to turn red, Ruka yelped. Finally, the ice slowly condenses into liquid and in slimy motion, the water slowly dripped down from her legs. Ruka glared at Akatsuki and Aidou.

Akatsuki backed away, shaking his head, "was only trying to help..."

She looked at Aidou, "how dare you! Now, my shoes is wet!" She snickered angrily. Hanabusa tried to refrain his laughter, but failed miserably. "I'll t-tell Lord Souen tha-t y-you fell on a puddle!" His giggles caught in between each word. Ruka's nose was flaring now. "YOU!"

Akatsuki looked away from the fighting pair. His eyes glinted suspiciously as he watched the tree leaves lightly brushed against each other. "Hn." The faint moonlight shone on the Kurosu estate.

He smiled faintly, admiring Ruka's shocked expression and light features. Her beautiful pale pink hair curled and hung closely to her neck.

•x•x•

The faint ticking sound of the antique clock chimed. It was quiet. It beeped once, expressing that it would be dawn soon.

Yuuki stared at her mother in disbelief. "King?" She whispered. Is her mother telling her that the pureblood prince who was staring at her will be the king of vampires? The same pureblood who she had so rudely dismissed will be king?

Juuri nodded, eyes glancing away from her daughter's shocked face.

"Yuuki, don't go running off like that again. You made your father and me really angry." She quietly stated, changing the subject.

Yuuki, still in a daze, followed her mother, with her eyes, as she walked away and glance at her once more.

"Wait-" Juuri turned around, "Yes?"

"Why?"

Juuri squinted, "Pardon?" Yuuki brought her hand up to her mouth. "You said that I sh-"

"Yuuki! Don't lick your hand! It is a disgusting and unsightly habit! I should have scold you earlier..." Juuri yelled, cutting of her daughter.

Yuuki stopped, a slight blush decorating her pale cheeks. "Sorry..."

Juuri shook her head, "never mind that, what were you planning to tell me?"

"Is there ...something about that forest?" Her mother stared at her in confusion, then her expression turned serious.

"I mean, you always seems to get so... frustrated when we talk about that place. So is father." Yuuki squirmed under Juuri's intense gaze.

"That place belongs to the Kurans."

Yuuki mouth formed into a 'o' as she remembered about their previous subject.

"What's wrong with it then?"

Juuri frowned, "how dense are you..." She bitterly said, "You were crossing their property! Even if we were purebloods, they still hold higher status. Who knows what could have happen to you if they found you in their forest!" She shrieked. Yuuki coward away.

"Ah!"

The older woman sighed again and her eyes saddened. "Yuuki..." She mumbled, pulling her daughter into a deep embrace.

"You don't know how scared we were. Me and your father. You are our gem. The result of our love..." Hearing this kind of talk out of her mother made her feel sad, no matter how many times Juuri had said it.

Yuuki hugged her mother back. "I'm sorry..."

"Come to think of it, I wonder what Haruka is doing now..."

* * *

A cold air breezed by Kaname. With a sniff, he knew: His father was home.

Kuran Kurou. The current king of the vampire race.

The door swung open, Kurou's steps were gentle and soft.

"Kaname." He nodded, proceeding to his son. Kaname turned, "Welcome back, father." He said respectfully, tone different than the one he reserve for his mother.

Scanning his father's appearance, wine colored eyes, high cheekbones, black hair and a majestic aura.

Kurou paused, "I'm sure you heard." He stared at Kaname with his wine colored eyes, "Are you glad?"

Kaname flinched at his father's tone, "Why would I? A son will most certainly wish for their father's success. Knowing that the entire vampire race will be in my hands doesn't bring me a bit of happiness."

Kurou smiled. "Kaname, you're more mature than I thought you would be."

"But... The position of a King is hard to gain. Purebloods, even Aristocrats had hoped to gain this title. It is not easy Kaname. And the fact that you brushed it off so carefreely, I really wonder... Do you think you have what it takes to become a leader?"

Kaname bit his lips, head downcast. "Then..." He smirked, his eyes full of certainty, "will you care to tell me how it feels like to become a king?"

Kurou gasp slightly at his son. Feeling pride. "It is difficult. Uneasy. Busy and not fun." His son snorted, "never interested in fun stuffs anyways."

The current king sighed, "It is difficult to speak to you... Aren't you interested in anything?" Kaname looked at his father from the corners of his eye.

"This." He picked up a chess piece. The King. Kurou narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowed together, "Excuse me, I meant, aren't you interested in anything beside your chess game?"

An image of the girl from yesterday flashed in Kaname's mind. He dropped the King piece. His finger lingering on the black queen.

"A girl, perhaps?"

"That's impossible." A tired voice interrupted the two males. Kurou grinned at his wife. Setsuna walked toward them, sending Kaname a glare, "He isn't interested in any girls. I asked him." She observed her son closely, searching for signs of remorse, she pursed her lips together into a thin lin when she found none.

Kurou got up and kissed his wife on her cheek. Kaname looked away, slightly disgusted.

"By the way, Kaname. The council wishes to meet you." Kurou separated himself from Setsuna, fixing his shirt collar.

"Oh?" He parted his lips, revealing his fangs. "Council..."

Setsuna felt a pang in her chest, Somehow, she didn't want Kaname to continue saying whatever he was planning to.

"We shall talk about this tomorrow. It's late, Kaname. The sun is rising."

Kaname snarled at his mother, "I'm not a child..." He got up, "But if you wished for me to leave, I shall."

"Kaname!" Setsuna tried to pull her son into a hug, but, he yanked away, a bitter look on his face.

Kurou shook his head, "He's rather... how would I say it? Arrogant? And it is out of character for him to be sensitive..." He said when Kaname left. His presence disappearing.

His wife sighed, "It's true... He has been cold to me lately."

"Too disturbed.. with his chess game." She sadly noted, gazing at the chess pieces. "I'm afraid... he thinks everything is a game."

"Perhaps he does. I wish it as much as you do, Setsuna. That he will be more interactive."

Setsuna pulled at her white hair, her mouth twisted downwards, "He thinks that as a pureblood. He shouldn't reveal much of his feelings."

"True fact."

Kurou looked at his wife curiously, "It there something wrong?" He lifted her chin, "Why would you think that?"

"You seem different than usual."

She laughed cruelly, "The council... Thinking of those pests brings hatred to my eyes."

"Yes, They were the ones that kept her in a cage. Shizuka Hio, your sister."

* * *

**A/N: Read And Review. Hm.. Some thoughts about this chapter? **


End file.
